Never doubt us
by Quinnn
Summary: What happens when Gustavo has a beautiful niece? How will the Big time rush react to her? Zombies? I'm horrible at summary's R&R please.James/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely's. I really hope you enjoy my story I would also love your help with helping me pick a talent for her I really like photography for her, but I would love to hear your suggestions :D So please read & review. Thank you sooo much c: Also hopefully you like my oc. I dont own anyone except Aurora and Budda.**

I finally got off the plane. I really didn't miss the heat of L.A at all, especially not under these circumstances. I loved my uncle Gustavo I really do, but I hated leaving my parents and friends behind. Well the good news is that my parents let me bring Budda with me. His is my whole world. I saw the flight attendant haul Budda. Budda is my pet pitbull. He has saved my life more than twice already. I don't think I could have asked for a better dog.

"Hey baby" i baby talked to Budda. He started waging his tail as i put the leash on him. Of course there was limo waiting for me. Did i mention how much I hate flashy, I'm rich, I'm good looking people? I do. Why couldn't he just sent a taxi?

"Aurora!" I heard my uncle yell. I smiled, but slightly jumped at his roaring. You would think I'm use to hear his roars, but I'm not. I ran to hug him.

"Hi! There is someone else who has missed you, oh so, dearly." I said to him. He looked so confused. I went out of the office and came back in with Budda. Budda ran up to him I couldnt even hold him back and kissed his face. Budda was given to me by my uncle. We sat there and caught up. He asked me if I received his gift from my 18 birthday.

"well, I'm really tired, that trip was a lot longer than I remembered. So what are my sleeping arrangements. Can I stay at the palm woods?" I loved going there when I came down, but it has been so long since I last came here I highly doubt anyone would recognize me. I noticed Gustavo sighted.

"Fine. Here" he handed me a card to my room. Right as I was grabbing Budda's leash I some hirl walk in. She was beautiful.

"Hello." I said polity. She seemed to have so much class.

"Kelly! Meet my niece Aurora." Gustavo said. We exchanged hello's.

"Well I'm really tired. So if you'll excuse me. It was a pleasure meeting you Kelly." I said smiling at her. She seemed so genuine.

I grabbed Budda's leash and headed to the limo. I arrived at the palms wood. Nothing really changed just the people. I quickly checked in Mr. Bitters didn't recognize me. Just gave me weird, confused stares. I opened the door to my apartment. Budda ran past me and jumped on the couch. I'm so tired and to think that I have a long day ahead of unpacking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Thanks for the reviews didn't get as many as I wanted but oh well thank you for the two who did. I'm so obsessed with zombies so I think I will make my story go down that route. Zombies will be in the next chapter. So thank you for reading hopefully you enjoy :)**

A ringing was all I heard. Was I dreaming it in my head. What the fuck? Then my eyes flew open. Where is my bag? I finally managed to get my cell phone out.

"Hi mom and dad." Only they would call these early in the morning.

"yes. Budda and I arrived fine." my mom can go on hours and hours. Thank god my phone started beeping.

"Sorry mom my phone is about to die. Ill call you later. Ok. I love you guys too." Finally I'm sure my mother would spend all day on the phone if I let her. Time to face the day. Ugh I don't wanna unpack. Brush teeth, shower, and get dressed.

As i walked out of the bathroom. I stared at myself. I haven't changed to much. Have I? My eyes are brown with flecks of green in them and my long black hair was still the same. Hmm... Oh well. I started slowly unpacking. I went to my duffel bag. I got out a black lace bra and matching underwear. A semi loose gray top and shorts. Yeah it will work it was only 10 in the morning and it was already getting warm. Awesome gotta love the heat right. I wonder if there is a park around here?

Fuck it I don't want to unpack. I grab my hobo bag and throw it over my head. I also grabbed my camera.

Everything was pretty much the same. The pool. The people are always the one to make her smile. They were all talented. Well most of them. She keep walking Budda to the park. Yess! The scenery was pretty and the sun was starting to blind me. Oh there is shade. Budda ran off somewhere as i went to go sit under a tree.

I started snapping pictures and for the most part nothing fancy just couples and people playing. She smiled as I started to review the pictures. Photography was something that has always made me happy. I also thinks it keeps me sane. I capture images of life around me, and things and people important to me. I capture images of the beauty around me. Sure you can say that we have our mind for that, but something about taking pictures.

I was totally snapped out of my trance from my pictures. Someone shoved a flower in my face.

James pov

I was walking around the park looking for Kendall, but what he saw was alot better looking. She was gorgeous. She had long black hair. And when she looked up to me. Her eyes were a light brown.

"Hello beautiful. Did you just move here?" She gave me a tight smile.

"yes. Could you please move the flower out of my face?" He instantly moved it. I went to sit down by her. She smelled good like vanilla or coco. She smelled delicious.

"So where are you from it?"

Aurora pov

"I'm not from here." Was all I could say. He was handsome. He was. His eyes, his smile, his hair. No stop. Right there. his hot very hot.

Guys like him usually don't stick to one girl. Then I heard a girl scream. I looked around. Then I saw Budda running towards us and I couldn't help it, but I broke out in uncontrollable laughter. Was he really scared of Budda?

"Budda...sit..was..that..scream..you?" I said in between laughter. Budda sat down. He blushed. Awww

"I'm sorry." I said putting a hand to my mouth. Yeah not working to conceal the laughter.

"I have to go." I said grabbing the flower he gave me. It was a pretty flower after.

"Come on Budda."

"You have a beautiful laugh." That totally caught me off guard. This time when I actually smiled it was genuine and I could feel my cheeks burn and im sure it wasnt the from the heat.

Finally got back to the hotel. Mr. Bitters stared as I went in. I smiled at him.

"I remember that million dollar smile. Aurora."

"aww thank. Its been so long." I gave him a quick hug. I really wanted to stay and chat, but I cant.

"I'm sorry Bitters, but I have to go." I smiled apologetically.

I was talking to my uncle. I felt like someone was burning holes in my back. I turned around. Three boys. Very cute and that guy from yesterday.


End file.
